Catching up with Kiba
by Ramen-For-Life
Summary: It has been a while since Hinata has had a chance to catch up with her old teammates. She planned to meet up with Shino and Kiba. Kiba ends up not acting himself and Hinata confronts him.


**Author's Note:**  
 **I know the Kinata [Kiba and Hinata] pairing is not the most original, but I am going with it. Although I am sure to some it might be a stretch…**  
 **Takes place after Naruto has been Hokage for a little while.**

 **:: KIBAxHINATA ::**

* * *

Kiba stood outside the Uzumaki home waiting on Hinata. It was weird for him to be meeting her like this, but Hinata insisted that she missed spending time with Kiba and Shino. The two of them were so important to her and her life had become so busy that she was definitely neglecting her old teammates. Hinata might have learned her ninja way from Naruto and learned to never give up on the things you love; but Shino and Kiba were there for Hinata through all the training, and all the growing. Kiba had to admit that he did miss Hinata.

He shoved his hands in his flak jacket pockets and turned his back to the house. He could hear Boruto yelling at Himawari to stop leaving her toys everywhere because the last time they got into a fight over toys it resulted in a Gentle Fist to his dad and himself. Kiba laughed out loud imagining the look on Naruto's face getting a Gentle Fist from his daughter. A part of Kiba would have relished in seeing it. To Kiba Naruto was the person that divided his team. Naruto was always in Hinata's thoughts when she was younger, and as she grew into the young lady. Kiba kicked a rock on the ground and made a pouty expression. The truth be told, Naruto didn't really break up his team. Naruto took Hinata from Kiba. Naruto had no idea that he was even doing such a thing. He sighed heavily thinking about every time he heard Hinata say " _Naruto_ " or blush when she was around him. When Kiba was younger he imagined Hinata saying his name the same way she would say Naruto's. Kiba's ears perked; he could hear the strong motherly tone of Hinata telling her children to behave for Iruka. Kiba smiled, and his canines showed; as they always did.

Kiba looked to the sky and let the breeze rustle his hair. A lot about Konoha has changed, but Kiba's feelings for Hinata had not. He still thought about her. He still wondered in his head if things would have been different if he actually told her how he felt all those years ago. He used to debate telling her, but there was always something going on when they were going up and she was always focused on Naruto. He sniffed at the air and could smell the sweet smell of Hinata's skin carrying in the breeze. His smile widened and her turned to find Hinata walking to him.

"I heard something about a Gentle Fist?" Kiba chuckled, and watched Iruka close the door,

"Boruto is terrified of it." Hinata laughed. She looked around her front yard and then looked at Kiba with concern.

"Akamaru?" Kiba asked; already knowing she was looking for him. Hinata nodded. "Poor old dog pulled a muscle last night. Hana is tending to him. He is a grouch anyways. We have new puppies around, and he is just…" Kiba laughed and scratched the back of his neck. "He is so mad that we have puppies."

"Puppies?" Hinata smiled. "Poor Akamaru. I would have liked to seen him today too."

"Want to go see him now? Maybe you can cheer him up." Kiba jerked his head toward the road and started walking. Hinata followed.

"Are you sure?" Hinata caught up with Kiba and walked beside him. "What about Shino?"

"He is still on a mission. _Lord Hokage_ said he wouldn't be back till tomorrow or the next day." Kiba laid the mocking tone on thick when he said _Lord Hokage._ Hinata looked at Kiba somewhat surprised.

"Kiba." She reached a hand out to his arm and tugged on his shirt. "Don't tell me you still resent Naruto?"

" _Resent_ him?" Kiba scoffed and continued walking. "Hinata let's not talk about Naruto."

Hinata's hand returned to her side, and she sighed. She always thought there was more to Kiba's _rivalry,_ with Naruto. Something beyond his dream to become Hokage. She just never found out what exactly was going on in Kiba's mind. After the Fourth Ninja War things just happened so quickly. Naruto confessed his feelings for Hinata, and then before you knew it they were getting married. They had kids. Naruto became Hokage. Everything just happened so quickly that Hinata and her old teammates hadn't exactly had proper time to catch up with each other.

"Ya know… It's never too late to become Hokage." Hinata said with a small smile; in hopes to encourage him.

"Even you say it now?" Kiba shook his head. "I don't care about being Hokage, Hinata. Sure, when I was younger it was something I wanted to do, but not anymore."

Kiba and Hinata turned a corner and continued their walk to his home. He shoved his fists deeper into his pockets and clenched his jaw. Hinata wasn't sure what Kiba was so irritated about then. If it wasn't about the Hokage thing, what could it be about? Hinata tried to think of something to say, but every time she wanted to say something it involved Naruto in some way. She didn't want to say anything about him and upset Kiba more. The walk started to feel awkward to Hinata, now. She knew they were getting closer to Kiba's place, but she just wasn't sure if it was worth it now with how annoyed he seemed to be. Both of them turned another corner, and the sound of Dogs play fighting echoed through the street.

"Well…" Kiba opened the gate leading into the yard. "Here we are. Akamaru is probably milking his injury for all it is worth. He acts tough on missions, but with my sister he is a baby." Kiba paced through the front yard. Hinata followed. She smiled at a pair of dogs chasing each other around a tree.

The living area of Kiba's home was still the same as she remembered it when she was younger, but now where there were pictures of a younger Akamaru and Kiba, beside it there were added older pictures of the two of them. Kiba led her to the back room. Akamaru was laying on a plush bed with Hana stroking the fur on his neck.

"What did I tell you. A baby." Kiba looked at his sister, and then at Hinata. Akamaru's ears perked and he wagged his tail at the sight of Hinata.

"Lady Hinata!" Hana grinned. "I didn't know you were coming."

"Spur of the moment. She missed Grandpa-Maru" Kiba poked to his lazy companion.

"Kiba." Hana threw a dog brush at her brother. "No wonder he is grumpy with you. You've been so mean to him."

"Oh. Akamaru." Hinata walked over to her old teammate's companion. She smiled at him, and wagged his tail harder. "I missed you so much."

Hinata reminisced on the days when Akamaru was so small he just sat on Kiba's shoulder. She thought about all the training she would watch Kiba and Akamaru do together. Both Kiba and Akamaru were the best of friends. They both worked great together and were very efficient in carrying out missions. She remembered a time that Akamaru stepped out in front of danger to save his owner. These thoughts made her really miss her team. She wondered what could have possibly divided Kiba and Akamaru. She could see puppies being a little upsetting, but for Akamaru to rather be around Hana. For Kiba to talk so rudely about his companion also did not make sense to her.

Hana and Hinata talked about Akamaru growing up and they laughed over stories of his growing up and Kiba as well. They talked about the Inuzuka clan expanding, and how some of the dogs had puppies. Hinata told Hana about her kids, and how Himawari had asked for a dog a couple weeks ago. She told Hana that if she ever got a dog she would want it to be a great dog from the Inuzuka clan. That way the dog could be a companion, and not merely a pet.

Kiba stood in the doorway and listened to the girls talk, but as soon as Hinata started talking about her kids and Naruto, he split. He ducked out of the room and went to his room. He shut his door slightly leaving just a crack open. He slouched down on the chair by his bed, and sighed. For a Shinobi who always knew what he wanted when he was younger; Kiba sure found himself lost more and more these days. Nothing seemed right to him. He was so sure of himself when he was younger, and having Hinata around made him even more confident. He figured he could do anything he put his mind to. All the while he knew Hinata was completely in love with Naruto. She couldn't even be around him without blushing. Just talking about him made her blush. He groaned in disappointment thinking about her and Naruto.

Kiba started to think about if Naruto really knew how lucky he was to have a girl like Hinata. The guy who was so slow to understand anything. It took him till he was an adult to get that Hinata wanted to be with him. _Really Hinata, that is the guy you want to spend the rest of your life with._ Kiba leaned back in his chair with his hands behind his head. He closed his eyes and a tear started to form in the corner of his eye. Kiba let it fall down the side of his face. He hardly ever cared enough about anything to shed tears; but Hinata, for her, Kiba would.

"Kiba?" Hinata's voice could be heard outside his room. Kiba sniffled as quietly as he could. "Hey Kiba are you in there?"

"Yeah." Kiba opened his eyes and sat up. He put his hands back in his pockets.

"Can… er… Can I come in?" Under any other circumstances being alone with a Shinobi in his room would definitely be out of the question, but this was Kiba. Kiba didn't say anything. "Please?"

"Why not." Kiba's cool guy tone returned. Hinata pushed the door open and smiled at Kiba. She slowly walked in and leaned against the back of the door until it closed.

"Some thing is bothering you. You ditched me and came to hide in your room. That is not like you, Kiba Inuzuka."

"Hinata." Kiba clenched his jaw again. Her serious tone and facial expression was rather intimating and he could tell she was not going to budge with some half assed excuse. Those used to work before, but now he could tell she meant business. Kiba could only imagine Hinata's had to deal with Naruto's immature self all this time, and now she has developed this forceful and confident stance.

"Tell me why you have been treating Akamaru like that, and why you hate Naruto so much." Hinata walked to Kiba's bed and sat down beside him. Her hands on her lap.

"It is not that simple… I mean…" Kiba felt uncomfortable now. "It's complicated…" Kiba's hand found the back of his neck again scratching nervously.

"you better start explaining then." Hinata's bright lavender eyes fixed on Kiba's canine like eyes.

"Hina-"

"Don't you dare try and make excuses either. We are not kids anymore."

"Obviously." Kiba spoke sarcastically. Hinata made her hands into fists in her lap. Kiba noticed this action and gulped. She was getting angry. He didn't want her to get angry. He never thought today would end up like this. He sighed.

"Okay fine then." Hinata stood up and looked down at Kiba. Kiba felt his heart sink. "I will be going then. You don't want to take me seriously then there is no reason for me to keep trying." Hinata walked toward the door.

"No. Hinata. It's just…" Kiba grasped for words that would keep Hinata from leaving. Hinata reached for the doorknob and as she turned the doorknob Kiba blurted out the thing he had wanted to tell her since they were at the academy together.

" _ **I love you, Hinata Hyuga."**_

The next 5 seconds were the longest 5 seconds Kiba had ever experience in his life.

[Seconds]

5… Hinata released the door and turned to him…

4… She stepped toward him, at the same time that Kiba sat up straight feeling scared that he spoke those words out loud, and that Hinata didn't reply. _Well, of course she isn't going to reply you dummy_ he told himself. He thought about hearing Boruto earlier mentioning the Gentle Fist. _Damn Kiba, you're a dead man…_

3… another step toward him, no sign of intentions to hurt Kiba, but his senses still on edge. Man did he screw up… telling the Hokage's wife he loved her…

2…. Kiba pulled his hands from his pockets and lowered his head…

1… A hand reached out to Kiba's shoulder

"All this time?" Hinata had a sweet smile on her face. Kiba looked up slowly with a nod.

"You never thought to tell me?" Hinata's face sweeter than ever, and her tone a soothe comfort to his shaky on edge nerves. Kiba just stared at Hinata. He was at a loss for words. Clearly, she should have realized by now why he never said anything to her. Hinata brought her hand from his shoulder to her cheek. Her thumb stroked the red clan symbol on his cheek.

"Naruto…" Kiba finally spoke up, and all he managed to say was the name he had heard from Hinata's lips more often than any other word, name, or phrase. He gulped. The touch on her hand on his face made him feel warm, and his nerves seemed to calm for the moment. Hinata's eyes widened as she heard Kiba's reply. All of a sudden here Hinata was feeling so blind to Kiba's feeling all these years. Sakura made it a point to talk about how thick Naruto can be… How uncaring or unaware he is of people's feelings. She would rock Naruto on the head for not realizing that Hinata had longed for him for so long… But… Hinata… All this time she herself was just as blind and Kiba's heart was always in it for Hinata. She never realized just how much Kiba cared about her. She recalled the extra training, the late afternoons he would spend reminding her that she will get better and stronger. All the time he spent making sure she wasn't falling behind in training. _Of course. Yes. Of course._ Hinata closed her eyes and knelt down at Kiba's feet. She shook her head.

"Kiba." She placed her hands on his knees. "I am so sorry." She could feel the burning of hot tears accumulating in her eyes. She squeezed her eyes tightly and tears fell down her face.

"Whoa… hey… No. No!" Kiba put his hands atop of Hinata's and he tried his best to put on a smile. "No. no. no. Don't you dare say sorry to me. You do not need to." He turned her hands and slipped his fingers in between hers. Hinata opened her eyes and looked into Kiba's canine shaped pupils.

"I have broken your heart, Kiba." Hinata's eyes filled with tears again. She could not control it now. She realized kept thinking about everything Shino and Kiba did she her when they were younger. She recalled Kiba and Akamaru walking her home everyday in their team days. She was always so busy trying to be a better ninja, and get Naruto's attention she hadn't even realized the bond she made with Kiba. The feelings he developed for her.

"I am the loser that couldn't even tell a girl he liked her." Kiba tried to speak casually. His voice cracked and there was an emotional undertone. He could not help but keep his eyes fixed on hers. His fingers brushed against hers trying to calm her. Hinata managed a small smile. Hinata's hands pulled Kiba's fingers to her lips and she kissed his knuckles softly.

"You are not a loser." Hinata stood up and pulled Kiba by his hands encouraging him to his feet.

"Then what am I? I have not done anything with my life." Kiba stood up. His body extremely close to Hinata's His heart rate increasing as he canine like senses told him that hormones were shifting for the both of them. _Kiba play it cool._

"You are probably one of the most important people in my life." Hinata smiled up at him and her hands released his hands.

"How's that?" Kiba looked into her eyes.

"You took care of me so many years ago. You never let be walk alone. You reminded me that the more I trained the stronger and better I would be." She wrapped her arms around his torso and hugged him tightly. "I would not be the person I am without you and Akamaru."

Kiba's arms closely wrapped around Hinata. His senses overwhelmed by everything Hinata… her touch, her smell, her beauty, and her sweet kind voice. He was not sure about this moment, for his mind was mixed with feelings and emotions. Hinata was still the Hokage's wife no matter what happened in this moment. Kiba bent his chin down and pressed his lips to the top of her head. He closed his eyes and he could feel tears forming again. He was feeling unsure of everything. This moment was so perfect, and yet his feelings for her only made this moment seem so awkward.

"Kiba?" Hinata's head turned up to look at kiba. Kiba lifted his head and looked into Hinata's eyes. He did not say anything. He was afraid that anything he said would ruin this moment.

"I really am sorry. I should have known." Hinata was whispering. She saw Kiba's watery eyes and felt her heart melt at the look on his face. Her hands automatically cupped his face and she pulled his face close to hers and softly kissed him on the lips.

Kiba panicked for a moment. He froze in his spot and closed his eyes. He was at a loss for what to do. _Oh Naruto is going to kick your ass…_ Kiba argued with himself about what he should do. He knew what he _wanted_ to do. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that he would lock his door and get her in his bed. That thought alone made him angry with himself. _She is married. Never mind that is it Naruto… she is married to someone SHE loves._ Kiba pulled out of the kiss and placed both his hands on her upper arms and slowly pulled himself away from her body. It was one of the hardest things he has ever had to do. His hands moved down her arms slowly.

"But… _Naruto…_ " Kiba's voice worried and concerned. Kiba's fingers found her wrists and then her hands. He held on to her hands. "Thank you Hinata… But I just can't." Tears forming again in both their eyes.

Kiba looked down at their hands and a small smiled crept on his face. Hinata bit her lip and her cheeks turned pink. She was not expecting him to stop her, and yet he did. Even still setting his feelings aside to protect her. Kiba sniffled and looked into her eyes with a smirk.

"Don't worry though. I won't say a word about how irresistible you find me." Kiba winked. Hinata smiled at him joke, and sniffled too. She sighed and released his hands. She wiped her tears from her face and then wiped Kiba's tears off his cheeks. Kiba dwelled in the moment of their closeness for as long as he could.

"You better walk me home." She said quietly. "Just like when we were younger. Let's bring Akamaru too."

THE END


End file.
